


礼物

by vassalordnini



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalordnini/pseuds/vassalordnini
Summary: 小王单性转，小王单性转，小王单性转女A异x男O坤女A异x男O坤女A异x男O坤女A双性，女A双性，女A双性
Relationships: Cai Xukun/Wang Ziyi, 异坤 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	礼物

火锅吃完已经是一点多，一行人走到街上，应该散却还是说着话。聚餐的理由是给蔡徐坤接风，这主人公远远站在一边，靠着个垃圾桶点烟。  
她实在冷得厉害，有点后悔今天这么穿。出门的时候奶奶还盯着她腿看，说怎么看着那么薄。袜子200D，衬衣裙和羊绒大衣，基本就是初秋的打扮，这个天出来真的有点吓人。范橙橙好像感觉到她在哆嗦，走过来挽她的手：“你很冷吧，我摸摸……你今天穿得也……”话到一半想到什么，面对面凑过来看着她的脸，“太拼了吧？”  
她也只是叹气，摇头，让对方别再说。这时候听到朱正廷说话——  
“大家大家过来一下……”  
她们两个走过去，就看到朱正廷正要举起来蔡徐坤的手，蔡徐坤赶紧把烟倒到另一只手上。她马上觉得难受，后颈的抑制贴变得滚烫，然后就听到朱正廷用他完全不像男Alpha的声音说：“其实刚刚没有告诉大家，坤坤接下来要到我们家的企业工作了。”  
“喔——”林彦俊很冷淡地回应了一下，“坤你和你爸还没和好啊？回国还不回去？”  
蔡徐坤笑着摇头。旁边王琳凯在那里搓着手叹气：“哎你爸其实可以，好好说说吧？你爸来我家找我爸喝酒，我爸都不逼着我相亲了……”  
“你还相啥亲啊，你和他们几个凑合一下啊，老林小尤不都行？”范橙橙听到反而激动起来。  
这俩女beta当初就爱叽叽喳喳闹，现在见面还是怼。女B婚恋压力总是大，王琳凯喜欢的圈子又不容易遇到真爱，被范橙橙一怼马上火气上来：“你说啥啊，你咋不找呢？”  
她被抓着过去，最后只能在中间劝俩妹妹别吵。那边林彦俊和尤长靖都准备打车，朱正廷也拉着蔡徐坤不知道在说什么。她扭头看了一眼，然后就被王琳凯范橙橙拽走了。

等到俩妹妹闹完分别打车走了，她才绕回饭店门口去找车。今天这双靴子也是新的，有点磨脚，越走越累，她只顾低头走，快走到了才看着有人靠着副驾驶车门。  
她马上停下脚步，站在原地，不敢动也不敢说话。她本以为他走了。  
好像是听到脚步声停了，蔡徐坤扭过来，看她皱眉，又看到她冻得原地跺脚，只好说话：“你不冷吗，一直等着？快点过来啊，很晚了。”  
他的话总有魔力，她只好快步走过去，开车门，人还没进来，她马上开暖风，发动车出停车场。蔡徐坤上车后就没说话，好像是累了，一手撑着车门支着头。她还是问：“去哪儿啊？”  
对方反问：“奶奶这个点应该睡熟了吧？”  
“我问你去哪儿？”  
“我都上你的车啦，小姐姐，你咋还问呢？”这人又开始了。  
她双手捏紧了方向盘，吞了一下口水，语气尽量冷漠：“你别开玩笑了。”  
“我当然没开玩笑啊……”蔡徐坤好像真的很累了，“说实话你要是不快点开，一会儿我发情了，我不知道你还能不能握方向盘。”

他竟然是发情期？十五分钟的路程她用了五分钟，带着软趴趴的人冲进电梯，果然那股甜腻的荔枝味儿一点点出来，她的抑制贴近乎于烙铁烫得她生疼，她伸手摁着，荒唐地只想问人：“你到底要干嘛啊……你怎么不打抑制剂出门？”  
蔡徐坤靠着轿厢，就这种时候还能用那双眼神气地看她，气她：“你们Alpha用就行了，我怕什么？”  
“再说我也是被标记过，别人又动不了我。”  
说完了还要过来抱她，她往后退，16层竟然要这么久，他现在是迷糊的高烧，发现她躲也抓不住，就伸手要她牵，继续眨眼，水水亮亮。她实在是看不下去，电梯正好开门，迈步出去，却没看到人跟着自己出来。  
“王梓仪，把我拉出来，要不我就在这里，哪儿也不去。”  
这人竟然在喊？她吓死了，赶紧跑过去，“你小点声！邻居会听到！”  
里面却还是一只手抬着要她牵，“怎么，你牵不牵嘛？”  
她真是败给他，马上拉住那只手，本想只抓着指尖，对方却要握手掌。半个身子也贴上来，搂她肩膀，手心滚烫，完全是新鲜荔枝剥了壳的烂熟香气，她只觉得所有的动脉都在怦怦狂跳，使劲拉着人走去开门，这坏蛋还在说：“怎么就不能让我抱抱？好严肃……你身上怎么没有味道……”  
她心里骂，要有味道你还能只是这样？嘴上还是柔柔地，“贴了抑制贴。”  
“哦哦哦哦哦……”看到了。蔡徐坤本就比她高一点，斜倚在她身上自然能看到。站在门前她摸口袋里的钥匙，刚准备开门只听“刷拉”一声。  
脖子上一阵清凉，蔡徐坤把贴纸扯下来了。  
“我要闻，我好想你，宝宝，宝贝姐姐。”一只手直接就摸她的胸，隔着衣服蹭那微小的凸起，鼻尖贴她耳垂。

她简直要气死！赶紧拽着疯子进门，把人关进了妹妹放假才住的卧室。现在抑制贴已经不管用了，她临时标记过蔡徐坤，一旦被对方引发被动发情必须要用注射的抑制剂。她跑进房间，找药之前发现身上又是火锅味又是荔枝和柑橘的混合味道，这味道简直让她发昏，必须尽快脱掉，她解扣子，低下头，就看到自己身体诚实的反应——突然就哭了。  
蔡徐坤怎么这么讨厌，又来欺负自己！骂蔡徐坤一句就得骂自己十句，为什么不是Omega或者beta，和蔡徐坤成为朋友也不必被信息素牵着鼻子走……为什么不是男生，这样无论是恋人还是密友总更名正言顺……可惜她是女alpha，她现在想要占有，可是她又好软弱，好怕被再一次伤害。  
眼泪一直掉，意识却越发原始单一，蔡徐坤，还是想要蔡徐坤，只要是他的身体怎么都好。她下体的性器又烫又硬，腿都并不住，只是女穴又泛起春潮，碍事的袜子被蹬掉，只剩下内衣内裤，还是专门准备的海军蓝套装。她困难地蹲下用最后的理智打开床头柜抽屉，却一下看到两个人在西班牙玩的时候买的情侣手镯。

手镯扔在垃圾桶里，她披上睡衣走出了房间。  
妹妹房间的门只是简单反锁，里面可以打开，但是蔡徐坤果然已经打不开门。抑制贴被撕掉之后她的信息素会迅速让蔡徐坤腿软，身体从里到外都变成水，她走进去看到蔡徐坤趴在床上，肩膀在颤动，裤子已经褪到膝盖，于是她走过去，坐在旁边，摸了摸蔡徐坤的背。  
蔡徐坤翻身时也一直在喘息，一手在下面抚弄着阴茎，脸上已经都是泪和汗水，看到她却还是愣了一下：“你怎么又哭啦……眼睛这么红……”  
她不说话，只是刹那眼眶又盛不下泪。  
蔡徐坤直接把脸转回去：“……你不愿意就算了，关着我，等明早给我打药就行……别弄得我这么，好像欺负女孩子，我可不是那种人……”  
“那你是哪种人？”她故意分开腿坐，让腿间的灼热碰上蔡徐坤的身体。  
“……想和自己alpha做爱的普通人。”  
蔡徐坤那只摸自己的手突然摸上了她的性器。

还是这样，她和蔡徐坤面对面侧躺着，内衣内裤早就被脱了。男孩的脸埋在她的胸口亲，两只手全都用来逗她的下面。她只能咬着自己的手背，在蔡徐坤太过分的时候推他肩膀。蔡徐坤这个时候总是一句话都不说，全表达在行为上。左手抵着她性器根部，上下动动，右手就配合地抠挖一下。她流出来好多水，被某个人弄出来的水又被同一个人涂在她性器上，又湿又润。她觉得舒服又却羞耻，腿曲起来想并，准备推对方。结果蔡徐坤含住她乳头吸，力道不大，还在轻轻舔，她就觉得自己还是被温柔对待了，不是欺负，想让蔡徐坤也舒服。  
那只本该推人的手摸到蔡徐坤身上，撸动着前面兴奋的阴茎，蔡徐坤的身体也开始抖，她知道光是这样他根本射不出来，又寻到后面，那里的水不比自己少。她手指一碰到这里，Omega就从小狼狗变乖顺，调整了位置让她可以轻松碰到，两手也不在她下身作乱，摸上她的双乳，亲她脖子。  
她先是在那穴口打圈揉了两下，只觉得那地方急于吞吃些什么东西，再深入，极轻松，蔡徐坤也在她耳边叹了口气，然后亲她耳朵。耳边撩拨太甚，她的手不知道接下去怎么动，蔡徐坤又笑：“不会都忘了吧？”  
“……坤，我……”她实在不知道说什么，就把手抽了回来。  
“没事没事，你躺着，我来。”蔡徐坤把她在床上扶正，自己坐着。看了她一会儿，又俯下身亲了她唇角，“怎么把头发剪这么短了？”

没做过几次，每次开始都是这个姿势，她躺着能看到蔡徐坤一点一点坐到她的性器上，性器的感受更具冲击，湿热又柔软。理智早已经溃散，而身上的男孩更是满脸绯红，调整着呼吸上下坐着。突然脱力坐得深，她只觉得紧致的甬道快逼得她释放，却看到对方咬住了嘴唇，又觉得惶恐而自责，“坤，是不是痛啊，还是我——”  
蔡徐坤的手指又封住她的唇，突然加快了速度，她舒服得腰软躺下，阴穴也汹涌，脚趾都蜷缩，唇张开，舌尖正好抵着蔡徐坤的指尖，就舔起来。恍惚记得今天见面还没有好好接吻，于是更卖力地吮吸，像是在舔蔡徐坤那根。这里的舔舐让蔡徐坤分神，放松了一些，于是下身的抽插愈深，感受到突然碰到内里的嫩肉，很快被绞紧，两个人都释放出来。  
这样并不能减缓Omega发情的凶猛，生殖腔才露出一点点。蔡徐坤彻底没了力气，趴在床上，她覆上去，绵软的胸口贴着对方的背，都是汗水，黏在一起。  
“好软。”看来还有力气说话。这话激得她很快又硬起来，姿势又离腺体近，香气四溢。蔡徐坤没说话，她就不好意思就插进去，只是拿鼻尖嗅，性器蹭着对方会阴。这味道真的太招人，不知不觉咬人的本能上来，她自言自语：“我……想咬……”  
她的信息素也在泛滥，蔡徐坤晕晕乎乎，说的话却更混：“你咬啊，我一会儿也咬你乳头一口，你不要喊疼……”  
谁会喊疼？她轻轻用力就被那穴口吸纳进去，里面带着上次的东西和生殖腔分泌的蜜液，这次她主导，节奏什么的她来定，没有很快，但都是完全抽离再插入，身下人的呼吸随着每一次抽插都变得更加急促，太深了，深到混蛋弟弟也开始求饶：“宝贝姐姐……太深太重了，饶了我，快一点好不好？”  
这还差不多，她第二次要比第一次持久些，压着蔡徐坤磨，一会儿快一会儿慢，突然听到蔡徐坤急促地哼了一声，那内里涌出一股水，全浇在茎身，又暖又爽，她深深探进去，发现最里面开了小口，突然犹豫了。  
“再往里面，宝宝，再用力一点。”  
“我……不太……啊，坤坤。”就又要哭了。  
“宝宝，我爱你，我想让你进来的……没事儿。”  
“不行……我不行的……”  
“……梓怡，王梓仪，我求求你嘛，快点呀。”  
一被对方软软地叫名字，她的身体更快回答，几个来回就顶了进去，只是眼泪抑制不住，下半身完全不理会身体的主人多么委屈，迅速在那生殖腔里变大成结。蔡徐坤已然毫无快感，疼得倒吸气，却还是用一只手握住了她的手。  
她终于完成了对蔡徐坤的标记。等到结消了，蔡徐坤翻过身来，张开双臂：“来，让我抱抱。”  
还在微笑。

她直接站起来，明明进来的时候想着绝对绝对不标记他，就是欺负他让他难受，可是一旦碰到他自己就是个白痴，又满脸是泪，可还是一句话都说不出来，转身出门去浴室洗澡。洗澡的时候她脑子里也是木的，刚洗完一遍头发，浴室门就被打开。  
蔡徐坤什么都没穿，却拿着她的垃圾桶：“这是什么？”  
里面是她扔的手环。  
“你扔了这个是什么意思？”蔡徐坤逼过来。  
“……”她又答不上来。  
蔡徐坤的表情像是生气：“亏我还想着赶紧回国，在发情期过来找你，你这是什么意思？你是不是就不想和我做才拒绝我？变心了？”  
她觉得好委屈，又开始哭。蔡徐坤见不得这个，又来抱她，“你说话啊，你哭什么哭啊？”  
“……凭什么就说我变心，你才是变心，该回国不回国，临时标记之后人就不见了……我就不该来见你……”  
蔡徐坤捧着她的脸擦泪，又只能哄她：“哪儿变心啊？我的宝贝姐姐，其他人能这样对我做吗？只有你啊！”  
“你就是欺负我……”  
“哎，我不回国不是因为我家里嘛……当然前段时间把你晾着也不对，但是你看我现在经济独立了，马上就让你标记我了呀？”  
“……那你还去那谁他家的公司……”  
“他家给的钱多啊？”  
“……那好吧，那你去吧……其实你也可以来我家的公司的……”她那些吃醋的原因又被一句话打发了，还是不甘心，弱弱地说一句。  
“那可不行，姐姐都快成CEO了，不可以随便给员工开后门的……别哭啦，话都被你扯远了，是不是要扔啊？我送你的……目前最贵的礼物。”  
“没想扔，被你气的。那我捡起来吧……”  
蔡徐坤又亲她额头：“这就对啦，前段时间是我不对，这次我不会啦，对不起让你伤心啦……”  
她听了这几个字鼻子又酸：“也还好……就是……”  
“不过以后不会啦，哎，其实这个礼物没啥，扔了就扔了吧。”  
“那不行，我们刚在一起你送我的。”  
蔡徐坤又亲她哭红的肿泡眼：“那就不要随便扔嘛，快点洗澡，你弟弟现在还很难受，里面都是你送的东西呢……”  
“啊对不起你再等一下下一下下。”

她也不知道洗完澡就被送了更贵重的礼物，比手镯小多了，也贵多了。


End file.
